


Mixed Drinks Don't Mix Well

by amyanomaly



Series: don't die, there's no respawn in life [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyanomaly/pseuds/amyanomaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wakes up to the sun in his eyes and Geoff's naked back. They don't recognize the room they're in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Drinks Don't Mix Well

Michael blinks awake, feeling too hot and too much like shit. Someone left the curtains open, he realizes and shields his eyes from the sun with his hand. As he’s regaining consciousness, he remembers the windows in his apartment don’t face the East. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Next to him lays a shirtless Geoff, white skin contrasting with his tattoos and the dark red sheets. 

“Geoff,” Michael says and shoves at the man’s shoulder.

Geoff lets out a soft groan.

“Geoff, this isn’t either of our apartments,” Michael tells him. The room is sparsely decorated and Michael’s never seen the dark wood floors and white walls before. 

“Jack’s house,” Geoff mutters into the pillow.

“Last I checked Jack lived in an actual house. Not on the 20th floor. Seriously, I don’t remember much about last night. What the hell did we drink?”

“Stupid mixed drinks,” Geoff says. He rolls onto his stomach. “Stupid Lindsay making us drink that.”

“Can you remember leaving Lindsay’s?” Geoff shakes his head. “Maybe this is Lindsay’s bedroom?”

Michael ducks his head slightly. “I’ve been in Lindsay’s room before.”

“Ayy, you sly dog, you,” Geoff teases. He grins as he pulls himself up. “How was it?”

“Shut up. Where the fuck are we?”

Geoff makes a face then shouts, “Hello!”

“Jesus fuck, Geoff, what if they were home and wanted to kill us?”

“... I didn’t think of that,” Geoff admits. He climbs out of the bed and lets out a shocked squeak when he sees he’s not wearing pants or boxers.

“Did we…?” Michael trails off as Geoff looks under the bed for his clothes. He fishes out a pair of boxers he doesn’t think are actually his.

“No. I don’t think so? I don’t remember shit.” Geoff pulls the boxers on, one hand braced on the bed as he tries not to fall on his face.

“Well I’m still wearing all my clothes,” Michael says. He gets out of the bed and looks around the room. “Were you not carrying last night?”

“No, we were at Lindsay’s. If anything happened, she’s got an arsenal in her bathroom closet,” Geoff says. “Now, I may get drunk constantly, but I don’t trust myself with a gun, drunk, and around Gavin, who is also drunk.”

Michael finds his sneakers by the door of the room, though Geoff’s are nowhere in sight. Geoff shrugs. “So what’s the plan here?”

Geoff stares at him. “Am I supposed to have a plan?”

“Yes, fearless leader of the Fake AH Crew, you always have a plan.”

“…Let’s make a break for the front door and hope no one’s home and you’ve got money for a cab?”

Michael pats his pockets. His wallet is still in place. “Whatever, dude, let’s go.”

Geoff stands behind Michael, breath hitting the back of Michael’s neck. He puts his hand on the doorknob and rips it open. 

“The fucking bathroom.”

“So I guess that’s the door?” Michael turns and points to the door that’s got towels hanging off the back of it. 

This time Geoff opens the door. Standing in front of them, skull mask on with face paint underneath, is Ryan. His blue eyes blink twice. “What the fuck, Ryan?”

“This is your apartment?”

Ryan nods. 

“Why are we here?”

Ryan shrugs. “You both got really drunk and I felt bad for Lindsay, because she’s got family coming over today. Didn’t want her to have to explain the two drunk criminals in her bed.”

Michael nods in understanding.

“Why was I naked?”

“Hey, I just put you in the bed. Whatever you two did together is your own business.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Michael says. “At least I don’t think so?”

“I heard some weird sounds.”

Geoff ignores him. “So what’s with the face paint, dude?”

“Ray had a thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“He’ll explain later,” Ryan says. “But seriously, can you guys leave now? I have something I gotta do.”

Michael squints at Ryan as they walk past him. He shows them to the front door and as they start towards the elevator, Ryan comes back out with a t-shirt and a pair of shoes. He shoves them into Geoff’s arms before going back into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

“Fucking Ryan, man,” Geoff says. 

“Ryan the creepy guy.”

As they wait for the elevator, Geoff pulls on the shoes and slips the t-shirt on over his head. Michael doesn’t mention the hickey he spots at the base of Geoff’s neck, far enough back that Geoff won’t be able to see it in the mirror. He figures that’s best left unmentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> ['last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn’t either of ours and also neither of us recognize this apartment we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us’ au](http://teenagebummer.tumblr.com/post/114445293030/theappleppielifestyle-list-of-aus-to-consider)


End file.
